Harry Potter and the Turquoise Light
by Mourning-Sereni
Summary: Harry meets a girl who looks oddly like his mother when she was young


--Chapter 1--  
  
Harry layed down on his bed in hs Uncle's house. It was late July and the setting sun shone through the blinds pulled over the window. Harry got up and went to the window. Things had gotten alot worse lately. More and more people had been dying. It seemed every year that Harry's encounters with Voldemort had gotten worse and worse. He had already lost his godfather, and he didn't want to lose anyone else. Harry sighed and leaned against the window sill. He looked out the window to see the sun disappearing behind the trees and houses. Looking at the door, Harry walked over and pressed his ear against the wall.  
  
He heard something, but it was probably just the television. The Dursley's had gone to a party at one of their friends house, and Harry had the place to himself. Following the noise, Harry slowly walked down the stairs. Then the noise stopped. He swung his head and saw that the television was not turned on. Where had that noise been coming from? Then he heard it again. Was it....Singing? His curiosity made him continue to pursue the source of the song. His search ended in the park. He was hiding behind a bush.  
  
He stuck his head out just a bit. The sight he saw was enchanting. There was a girl sitting on a bike rack, singing. The girl reminded him of someone.....Lily? He looked again at the girl. She had flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Most enchanting was her voice, it seemed to blend in with everything.   
  
He sat there listening for a while, his head resting against the leaves. He dozed for just a little bit. When he opened his eyes again the sky was dark. I better get back to the Dursley's, Harry thought. And silently he slipped into the night and walked back to his Uncle's house.  
  
Harry was walking through Diagon Alley. There was something wrong though. He looked around, finding no one there. The sky was just getting dark. Harry frantically searched for the exit, but found that he couldn't remember where it was. Then he heard it again. The singing. He followed the voice through the empty streets. I thought no one was here, Harry thought. He ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around to see his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, sitting at a table in the corner. "What are you doing here?" He questioned his two friends. "Is that a good way to greet you friends?" Ron replied, "Anyways, we're here to warn you." Harry looked at them, puzzled. "Warn me about what?" he asked, but he wasn't answered because at that moment, he woke up.  
  
Once again, Harry woke up trying to remember what he had dreamed. This had been troublesome for a while. But he decided to think about that later. He climbed out of his bed and changed into his everyday clothes. He started descending the stairs, but was frozen at the sight. His Aunt and Uncle were standing at the bottom of the stairs, fuming at the head, and he could understand why. The house was in shambles.  
  
The couch was torn open, the windows were broken, as was the television screen. The table was even cut in half. And the worst part was there was blood on the floor. At this moment, Harry decided to go back up the stairs. "Where do you think your going!?" he heard his Uncle Vernon bellow from the bottom of the stairs. This just made Harry run faster. He slammed open his bedroom door, but with his uncle at his feet, Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
He decided to jump. He threw a flashlight at the window, sending shards flying everywhere. That slowed Uncle Vernon down. And with no other choice Harry jumped.  
  
The fall seemed to be forever. And it didn't help that Uncle Vernon was yelling out the window. But the surprising thing is Harry landed, of all places, on his feet. That sure gave him a good start. He started running right when he hit the ground, he doubted his Aunt, who was at the door, could catch him. Anyways, she was too shocked from what he had done to do anything. He ran to the only place he could think of. The park.   
  
The park was lively during this time of the day. There were birds in the trees and people taking early morning walks. But that didn't stop the tension. What would he do now? He then heard a hoot and immediately recognized it.   
  
He turned his head to see his owl, Hedwig coming his way. So he tracked me down, Harry thought to himself. Well, it probably wasn't that hard since he hadn't gone that far. Yet. At least something good had happened after all that had just happened. He looked back at Hedwig. His owl was carrying something. Harry held out his arm for Hedwig to land on. When his owl landed, Harry untied the package. He opened it and in his hand was a stone.  
  
The stone was turquoise, and in the middle of it was a spiral. There was no note attached. "Hmm....." Harry started thinking out loud. He reached into his pocket and took out some owl treats, which he gave to Hedwig. Hedwig then flew away. Harry tucked the turquoise stone safely into his pocket and looked around. What now? He rested his head against the tree and thought.  
  
He woke up to find that he had been sleeping. But while he was sleeping he had suddenly thought up a plan. He remembered his 3rd year at Hogwarts. This made Harry look up at the sky, the sun was setting again, so much had happened in 24 hours. Everyone had left the park. He was going to take out his wand, but then remembered he had left it at the Dursley's. He had left all his school stuff at the Dursley's. Then he had another idea. He called Hedwig, who flew to Harry's shoulder. Harry whispered to Hedwig what to do, and then Hedwig flew off.  
  
Harry followed his owl all the way to the Dursley's.  
  
Hedwig flew into the front door, and started to knock over things to get the Dursley's attention. Meanwhile, Harry silently climbed the side of the house to get to his bedroom. When Harry had climbed through the window, he gathered his trunk and wand and threw the trunk out the window, while tucking his wand into his pocket.. His trunk landed upright. For some reason this did not surprise Harry. Harry was just about to follow his trunk when he heard his annoying cousin's voice behind him.  
  
"Mum!" Dudley was yelling down the stairs, "He's up here! I found him!"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. He jumped out his window, called Hedwig, took his trunk, and ran back to the park. He stood at the road side, held out his wand, and waited.   
  
In seconds a knight bus appeared before Harry. Harry jumped onto it, only half-listening to what the other man had to say. "Leaky Cauldron" Harry said to the man. Harry sunk into one of the beds, he was really tired for some reason. He sat down and rested his head against the bus. Luckily, it was dark by now. Though no one could really see them, Harry just wanted to be sure.  
  
When the bus stopped he jumped out onto the pavement. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Mr. Potter! Is that you Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to see the bartender talking to him. He didn't really want to listen to him since he was so tired. The bar tender continued, "Do you want something to drink? how about a butter beer, it's your favorite, isn't it?" Harry looked at the bar tender with a fake smile. "Maybe in the morning."   
  
He walked up the stairs. He took the first empty room he could find, too tired to worry about expenses or anything. Of course, they probably wouldn't charge him. And he had way more money than he needed to pay. He set his trunk down and jumped onto the bed.  
  
Once again Harry was in the Leaky Cauldron, his two friends in front of him. Hermione was holding the turquoise stone, just staring at it. Ron was doing the same. "What are you guys doing?" Harry asked them. They didn't reply though. He decided to go see what they were mesmerized by. It just looked like an ordinary stone. Then he looked closer, the image changed. It showed a face. It was the girl, the one who had been singing.  
  
Harry woke up in the late morning, forgetting what he had dreamed once again. This was starting to bug Harry. But he didn't have time for that now. He got dressed and walked downstairs. He walked out the door, into the alley. It took him a while, but he remembered which bricks to press and walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
The first place Harry wanted to go to was Gringotts. When he got there he went up to the goblin. "I wish to make a withdrawal," he told it. He gave the key to the goblin and went down to Vault 687. When they got back up, Harry was surprised at the sight he saw outside. All the Weasleys, well, except Percy, Bill, and Charlie, were standing outside.   
  
Ron stepped forward. "Pig couldn't find you, so we got worried," he pointed at Ginny, "Luckily, she remembered your 3rd year, and thought that you had come here." He looked at Harry, "So what happened anyway?" he asked. "I'll tell you later," Harry replied."Why don't we get our school supplies while we're here?" he asked Ron and Ginny. "Sure," they both replied in unision. Mrs.Weasley spoke up, "Well, first we need to get The Standard Book of Spells Grade-6."  
  
They spent the rest of the day getting all of there school supplies. Now Ron was loaded with stuff, most of it Ginny's. He didn't even know what half of it was. Harry was walking next to him with two bags, one on each arm. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs.Weasley turned to them. "Harry, would you like to come back with us?" she asked him. Harry wanted to, but something was keeping him here, something he just couldn't put his finger on. "Uh, no thanks Mrs.Weasley, I have to do something here," he replied. "I'll stay here with Harry!" Ron volunteered. Ron and Harry watched the rest of the Weasleys disappear through the fire.  
  
They sat down at a table. The bartender came by and asked, "Do you want anything, Mr.Potter?" Harry ordered two butterbeers, one for him and one for Ron. "Now tell me why you're here," Ron pleaded. "I'll tell you when we're back in the room" Harry told him.   
  
The two finished there butterbeers and went up to Harry's room. Ron's trunk was now up here too, right next to the bed that was for him. "Will you tell me now," Ron pleaded, more anxious than ever. Harry told him all that had happened, excluding the girl he had seen. "Those muggles are probably pissed," Ron exclaimed. Harry agreed. And they had good reason to be mad.  
  
After they had played a game of Exploding Snap, Harry and Ron decided to go to bed. It was really late, or very early, they couldn't tell. Harry rested his head on his pillow and drifted into a peaceful slumber, or so he thought.  
  
Harry opened his eye. He didn't seem to be in a room at all. He was walking on nothing, and everything around him was black. But he could see his hand if he put it out in front of him. He looked around, trying to find an exit. Then something caught his eye. It was the girl. The singing girl. She seemed to be running from him. "Wait!" Harry yelled after her and started chasing her. But then he woke up.  
  
Harry woke up to Ron shaking him. "What are you doing Ron?" he asked. It still looked a little early to be up. And its not like they really had anything else to do. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "you're okay!" Harry looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well," Ron started, "you were tossing and turning, and you kept on yelling 'Kiara'," he looked at the window and continued his explaination, "and when I started shaking you, you wouldn't wake up, and then i noticed you weren't breathing." Harry just stared at Ron. How could this be?  
  
If he wasn't breathing then wouldn't he be dead? But while Harry was contemplating this, he was startled by the door opening.  
  
He looked at it to see none other than the singing girl, or Kiaraexplanation, herself. 


End file.
